criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Never Gets Old/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer David: Father McBurns, you're under arrest for the murder of Jefferson Clinton! John (Confused): What, I would never kill anyone or my church members! David: Well, if you wouldn't kill anybody, why was one of your members murdered in your church? John (Arrogant): We have atheists in this church, some did crimes or did it by accident. David: But not many of the atheists in your church are religious. Our killer is a christian, just like you! John (Shocked): Come on , a religious person wouldn't hurt a fly! David (Annoyed): Look, we know you're the killer! We found scratches on one of the dinosaur bones, which were made by your cross badge! (John stands there, speechless) John (Panicking): You're right, I did it. I killed Jefferson! John: But he needed to be punished! David (Confused): Punished? What do you mean? John: After Jefferson got baptized, he told me that he's gay. John (Scared): I can't believe it, Jefferson's gay and he gets baptized! David: So?! What does that have to do with him getting punished? John (Annoyed): Have you ever been to church?! Homosexuals don't deserve to go to heaven! John (Panicking): I told him everything about it, but he wouldn't listen! John (Enraged): So I grabbed a bone off of one of the dinosaurs and bashed him behind the head! David: I have one question, how did you steal that bone in the museum if nobody saw you? John (Palm on his face): Damn, I wish you didn't say that! John: I got a call from someone named "The King of the Earth". John: This guy told me to kill Jefferson and wear a cloak that makes me invisible. John (Panicking): I tried to say no to him, but if I did, he would burn the church down! David (Crossing his arms): So you agreed! John: I had to, I don't want the church to be in ashes! David (Determined): I'm sorry Father, but you're still under arrest for the bad thing you did! At the courtroom Judge Peterson: Father John, you killed Jefferson Clinton because one of them is gay?! John (Confident): Yes your Honor, I did! I hate gay people when they get baptized! Judge (Shrugs): McBurns, I am a christian and I have a son who is gay! John (Pondering): Do you hate him? Judge: No, my wife loves boys and girls. I get used to it. Judge: But killing one of your members is a wrong thing to do! Judge: I hereby sentence you to 40 years in prison for murder and working with "The King of Earth"! John (Scared): 40 years, who's gonna be the pastor in the church now?! After the trial David: Another murder made by Jack... We need to stop to him! David: Father said that Jack gave him a invisible cloak to steal the bone! David (Determined): , I think we need to talk to Ken to see the footage and see if he's telling the truth! Grass Is Greener (3/6)